Anonymous
by Angel-of-Energy
Summary: Arnold ponders his thoughts after coming home from his two dates on Valentines day, and a certain girl in particular.


**A/N: Yeah, yeah. I'm supposed to be working on other stories, but whatever. This is my first time in the Hey Arnold! fandom. Arnold's pondering his double-date (hehehe….) after the Valentines Day episode, when he gets home. His thoughts are all jumbled up because… well, my thoughts are all jumbled up like this. Hope it doesn't suck too bad!**

It was something about her. This so called "Cecile". No, not my pen pal; the fake anonymous one. _Anonymous. _That brings back some bad memories, for sure. Bad ones. The word "_anonymous". _It's now a sour taste on my tongue. I put my feelings on the line for Ruth, and gave her a lovely Valentines Day card. It explained all of my feelings. We were to meet at Chez Pierre. But, turns out, she thought Anonymous was an author, a poet. Even I know what anonymous is, and I'm a fourth grader! Plus, the bimbo thought I was a waiter. Psh.

…..Okay, maybe the 'bimbo' comment was a little mean. But, I mean, come on! Who's that stupid? ….. Okay, maybe it was a little easy to confuse, since I was practically doing everything for her. But one of the **real** waiters came out, and they got along swimmingly. You know, I'm kind of glad me and Ruth's date didn't go so well. I wouldn't want to date... someone like that. I'd want to date someone…. I dunno, smart. Too bad I'll have bad memories of Chez Pierre now, though. Oh well; I guess I can always go to Chez Paris.

….Chez Paris. Cecile. She… she was beautiful. Especially after her hair came down. It was like a long, flowing river of gold… and I could tell she was smart, just by talking to her. I felt guilty about running back and forth between the two…. but we're even since she was impersonating Cecile. Which is weird…. I mean how would they know who my pen pal was? The only people who know are my class. But if someone in there read my letter, they would have seen the note at the bottom saying that Cecile- the real Cecile- was coming to visit me. Although the fake Cecile was very surprised. But it had to be someone in there. Who else would know?

….This is making my brain hurt. Let's just think about this, Arnold; who in your class looks like Cecile? Rhonda? Hmm…. I don't think so. Phoebe? Definitely not. Nadine? Hopefully not. The only person I can really say that looked like the fake Cecile is Helga. But Helga would never go through all of that just to have a dinner with me. Although she does act a little…. funny around me, I don't think she'd want a fancy dinner with me. I mean…. Cecile does look like what I imagine Helga would look like if she had her hair down- not that I imagine Helga!

I still have her shoe…. why I kept it, I have no idea. Just a little memento I guess. I could do the whole Cinderella thing and try to fit the shoe on each girl's foot in my class and figure out who it is…. Or find who has the other shoe… but that would take way to long. And even if I did do that, the girl most likely wouldn't show up, because she obviously wanted to stay in disguise if she pretended to be Cecile. Nope, I'll just have to figure this out in my brain.

Fake Cecile was so pleasant to be around, so nice…. I mean, I know Helga is a complex person. She can be nice when she wants. I see that side very rarely, and I like it. Plus, Helga's personality did seem a little bit like Cecile's, or Cecile seemed a little bit like Helga… especially with the unibrow. I don't know! Gosh, I'm only 9! Plus, Helga always teases me, and pranks me, and is just plain mean. Why would she do that if she liked me? ….. Grandpa says that it's just what girls do, it's how they express it… like him and that Gertie girl… is it possible?

Helga was smart, for sure. While she has a lot of bad times, she stands up for what she believes in. She stands up for other people, too. She's good, I know it. I don't know why she goes into defense mode. Maybe it's because of her family. I know they're not the… nicest people. But, deep down, they do care. She's an individual, with her tough personality and not caring about trends or anything. I do feel kind of bad for her though… Harold and some others make fun of her for not being the prettiest girl…. She acts like she doesn't care, but I know it affects her, in some small way.

Why am I even thinking about Helga Pataki right now anyway? I need to go to bed!

As I was heading to my room, I heard voices from the kitchen. My Grandma and Grandpa. I listened in, because I loved to hear them talk when she isn't acting too…. crazy.

"Oh look, there you are pushing me off the swings!" I heard my grandpa say. I frowned. Why would Grandma do something so mean?

"Aww, wasn't I just adorable?" I heard her say. He chuckled.

"Yes you were, and you still are, Gertie." I backed away from the wall in shock. Grandma was Gertie? The bully who used to tease and prank Grandpa, like Helga does me? And he married and had kids with her! But…. Grandma is so nice!

I shook my head and continued on up the stairs. Too much to think about. Maybe…. maybe Helga would grow up to be nice. Then maybe she is Cecile! I…. I don't know. I finally made it up to my room and collapsed on the bed. When I started walking up here, I don't know. My head was so full of thoughts. I laid under my covers after changing into my pajamas.

Goodnight, fake Cecile and Helga… no. I don't know who they are. Good night, my two anonymous. Hopefully I'll get to know you someday. Huh… maybe the word anonymous isn't all bad…

And with that thought, I rolled over and went to sleep.

**A/N: Alright. This was my monologue-ish one-shot thing. I have no idea where this came from. I was watching the Valentines Day episode (my favorite!) on Netflix and it just popped into my noggin. Hope you guys like it. And oh, before I forget, I couldn't remember if the episode where Grandpa was showing pictures and telling stories about the bully "Gertie" in his class to Arnold was before or after the Valentines Day one. If it was after…. Oh well. It's not in my story! **

**Well, tell me how I did for my first Hey Arnold! one-shot by reviewing! Critique me please! Thank you!**

**Au Revoir,**

**Angel-of-Energy**


End file.
